This invention relates to condoms as used by humans during sexual activities. More particularly, this invention relates to a means for determining the orientation of a condom so as to ensure proper application of the condom.
Typically, condoms are made of an elastic material, such as latex, and are packaged individually in a sealed plastic or foil pouch having an upper and a lower generally flat surface. When packaged, the condom is rolled in a manner such that it appears as a latex disk with a tubular edge.
Use of the condom typically involves opening the package, removing the condom from the package, visually determining the correct inside/outside orientation of the condom, and donning the condom. Condoms are orientation specific with regard to the direction in which they will unroll. However, if one tries to unroll a condom from the incorrect orientation, i.e., inside out, it is usually not apparent from the outset that an error is being made and difficult application may ensue.
Visual determination of orientation is often difficult and can be made more difficult by less than optimum ambient lighting conditions that may prevail at the time of use. This confusion increases the chances of accidently trying to apply the condom inside out.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an easy means of determining the proper orientation of a condom using only one's sense of touch. It is another object of the present invention to provide a means of determining the proper orientation of a condom using one's sense of sight.